


Starstrucked

by queenrocket



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrocket/pseuds/queenrocket
Summary: D.O. is a ballad singer and Kai a solo artist meet for the first time.





	Starstrucked

Kyungsoo wakes up in his bed, five in the morning. He has to get ready for a music show, and it takes hours of preparation for his three-minute song. As he is a ballad singer, it does not take as long because of back up dancers. 

Everyone has to get fitted into outfits and get their make up done, Kyungsoo always thought it was a little ridiculous, but at the end of the day, it is his job. 

Before entirely getting out of his bed, he picks up his phone to check his messages and the news. He only had two messages from his mother about taking care of himself and then went go to see what the big news was. 

Apparently, the solo artist Kai dropped a song, and he is to perform at the same music show as him today. It is October, and everyone releases their last song to make it to the award shows. That was what he did a couple of weeks ago, and now other people are starting to do it as well. 

He never met Kai before and not even at award shows. Kyungsoo was mostly doing acting last year, and before that, they both promoted at different times. Today would be the first time in the two years they both being active will meet. 

Or might meet.

He cannot guaranty that they will meet-meet but might just do greetings to each other. Kyungsoo is a Ballad singer, but he likes all music and even rap. As his best friend is Chanyeol, a rapper and an annoying person. 

Kyungsoo was his real name and had the stage name of D.O.. It was not really famous for Ballad singers to have stage names, but his company wanted an original name for fans to know him, which makes sense in the end.

“Kyungsoo-ah. you need to get up now” His manager said. He opened the door a little bit for Kyungsoo’s privacy.

“I will get up now Hyung,” Kyungsoo said back. It was only then he notices he was staring at the picture of Kai on the news article. 

Kyungsoo got his glasses and started to get ready for the shower. Only after his shower, he watched the M/V to Kai’s music video, and the theme really suited the artist. The Sexy Dark Vibe.

Kyungsoo would not call himself a huge fan, but he really liked Kai’s music. If he got to meet him, he would keep it one hundred percent professional. Though Kyungsoo could not really stop the inner fanboy.

“Good morning Hyung,” he told his manager as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment. 

“Morning Kyungsoo, I put your outfit on your bed” as he looks up at his phone with a smile. Then starts up again “ready for your second last week? You only have to power on a little more, and you have a break until December.”

“Yes I cannot wait and catch up on sleep,” He said grabbing and peeling a banana that was on the table.

“Same. I am lucky you are not a rebel artist Kyungsoo or I would have less than I get now.”

“You are welcomed Hyung.” 

“Did you hear of Kai’s comeback? Maybe you will get to meet him.”

“Maybe Hyung.”

“Now get ready. We need to be there at six and stop by the salon first.”

~

He got there on time taking a picture outside first for the fans before hiding inside. All he did was follow his manager, to the room he will be in for the next seven hours. It looks like he will have a room by himself this week, which did not always happen as some boy groups had thirteen people and had to get three rooms or there would be construction going on. 

The first thing he did was lie down on the sofa in the room. He had an hour before rehearsal and four hours before his live performance. 

When it was the rehearsal, they only made him run through it once and without anything on stage. It made it easier for all the staff as they had to go through so many people in the day. When he went back to his room, he had to change into a new suit and more makeup.

His suit was a beautiful brown, and it was fall season. It matched his hair well, and his make up was just right and not too much. All his staff besides his manager were temporary and worked with other artists and his manager was doing manager stuff, so he was all by himself. He was just looking at himself satisfied with the whole look when there was a knock on his room door.

The door opened, and it was Kai and his manager.

“Hello D.O.-hyung” Kai bowed at him, and he just stared at him for a second before realizing he had not said anything yet.

“He-hello” he said getting up and bowing to both Kai and his manager. Then he saw what was in Kai’s hands, his new album. It was normal for newly come backed artist to visit others and give each other albums.

“Nice to meet you. I just wanted to give you my new album” Kai started off with a smile.

“Ahh Thank you… Let me give you mine” Kyungsoo took it bowing, he accidentally touched hands with the artist in front of him. He turned around to get his album to give it. As he picked up his album which was on the other side of the room he heard Kai speak. 

“I really liked your song Universe D.O.-hyung.”

“Thank you so much, and I like your new song Love Shot as well,” He said back, finally picking up his album and giving it to Kai. They touched hands again and caught their eyes as well.

“Do not call me D.O.-hyung just D.O. or Kyungsoo will do fine.”

“Okay Kyungsoo, nice a good day,” He said bowing, sometimes he hated Korean greetings and politeness as it always made things awkward the first time you meet someone. Both Kai and his manager left, but not without catching each other’s eyes again before the door closes. 

It was not long until his manager came back and only then he realized he starstrucked or maybe it was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote something like this before so if any mistakes tell me. I had the idea in my mind for a while but I do not know where to go from here haha. I like editing other people's stories than writing my own tbh. Any ideas please tell me :)


End file.
